1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye detection method and system, and more particularly, to an eye detection method and system capable of determining the degree of eye opening and closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle safety system, detection of a driver's action is an important issue for safety, and determination of whether the driver is sleepy is an important safety indicator. Modern drowsy detection systems determine whether the driver is sleepy according to the degree of eye opening and closure, wherein the determination is performed by finding out the distance between the upper and lower eyelids to calculate the degree of eye opening and closure. However, this method always suffers from positioning difficulty due to eye blinking of the driver. Different eye sizes of different drivers may also result in wrong determination. Thus, there is a need to provide a more effective eye detection method and system to enhance the performance of drowsy detection, in order to enhance the safety of vehicle movement.